Dépravation
by Stelfarze
Summary: Naruto est un Ange... Et Sasuke est un Démon... Toutes les batailles ne se livrent pas l'épée à la main... ET la guerre n'est pas la seule option ...


Titre : Dépravation

Rating : M

Disclaimer : A mon grand regret on ne m'a pas offert les titres de propriétés de Naruto et de Sasuke...

Warning : Violence, viol et autre joyeuseté... Ames sensibles s'abstenir.

Paring : SasuNaru

*****

L'Ange Naruto, ses ailes blanches sagement repliées, contemplait le champ de bataille qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

- Archange Uzumaki, nous sommes en train de perdre, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix apeurée.

- Du calme, soldat. Anges Hinata, Shikamaru ?

- Oui capitaine, répondit la jeune femme brune.

- Nous y allons.

- Capitaine, intervint un soldat, vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous n'allez pas vous...

- Silence, trancha le jeune homme, nous n'avons plus le choix.

A ces mots, il tira son épée, déploya ses ailes et se jeta dans la mêlée. Hinata et Shikamaru s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Ensemble, ils tranchèrent bras, jambes, cornes, ailes et toutes autres appendices que leurs immondes adversaires possédaient.

La bataille durait depuis des heures, enfin la bataille, à ce niveau d'horreur, cela tenait plus de la boucherie. Pourtant ils persistaient. Un cri de douleur déchirant résonna. Naruto tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Hinata et Shikamaru s'effondrer, deux lames aussi sombres que les ténèbres plantées dans la poitrine.

Perdant son sang froid,il bondit sur leur assassin pour lui le réduire à néant, lorsqu'il se sentit faiblir. Il se retourna et croisa deux yeux rouges sangs avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

*******

_Souffrance._

Enchaîné au mur, les ailes coincées dans sondos, il se débattait, tentant de briser ses liens.

Des mèches blondes tombaient sur son front, voilant ses yeux, deux perles bleu ciel, odes vibrantes au Paradis. En cet instant, elles hurlaient mille tourments.

F_ournaise._

Il suffoquait. Il avait chaud, bien trop chaud. Sa gorge sèche l'empêchait de déglutir correctement. Habitué à la froideur Céleste, l'atmosphère lourde et humide le tuait à petit feu.

_Pestilence._

La puanteur de la pièce lui donnait la nausée. Le savant mélange de pourriture, de musc, de sang et d'excréments lui soulevait le cœur. Il préférait de loin les champs de fleurs.

_Ténèbres._

Ses yeux, accoutumés aux lumières Divines,lui étaient inutiles dans l'obscurité de sa geôle.

_Souffrance, fournaise, pestilence, ténèbres..._

Un brusque sursaut parcourut son corps tandis que ses prunelles s'illuminaient de compréhension.

_Le nom de ce monde est Enfer._

Il eut soudain peur. Tout lui revenait : la bataille, le sang, la défaite, la mort de ses frères d'arme.

Ils avaient perdu... Le monde était donc perdu lui aussi.

Les hordes infernales étaient dorénavant les seuls maîtres.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi vivait-il toujours ? Et que faisait-il ici, aux Enfers ?

Se sentant observé, il releva fièrement la tête rencontrant dans la pénombre deux yeux rougeoyants.

Une voix chaude et sensuelle s'éleva dans le silence, le piétinant sans vergogne.

- Bonjour _**mon **_Ange.

_Terreur._

- Où suis-je ? Interrogeala voix, autrefois mélodieuse, du captif.

Le damné s'approcha de lui, toucha sa joue dans une ébauche de caresse, un ersatz de tendresse qu'il ne possédait évidemment pas, avant de répondre, ironique :

- Cela me semble évident, Archange. Bienvenue aux Enfers.

Un rictus étira les lèvres du maudit.

- Où sont ...

- Tes camarades ? Coupa son antagoniste. Morts, naturellement.

La nausée l'envahit et les larmes inondèrent ses yeux pures. Il souffrait.

Ses frères... tous... morts.  
La douleur lui serra le cœur et ses yeux le brulèrent. Des perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues? Ses frères d'arme...

Hinata, Shikamaru...

Toutes ces vies dont il avait la garde !

Sacrifiés...

Morts...

Par sa faute !

Un sentiment nouveau s'empara de lui. Une flamme brûlante qui le dévorait.

C'était la rage et la haine. Il haïssait ces maudits démons tout comme il haïssait sa propre impuissance.

La rage le saisit, son corps se tendit et ses ailes bien que toujours enchaînées se déployèrent. Un craquement horrible retentit. La douleur lui déchira le dos. Il hurla et sombra.

_Souffrance._

Une main chaude et câline sur sa joue le ramena à lui tandis que la voix du tortionnaire lui soufflait doucement :

- Attention mon Ange ou je n'aurais plus le plaisir de t'arracher moi**-**même les ailes.

- Pourquoi m'épargner, Démon ?

- Hum... Sur le champ de bataille, tu étais si fort, si fier, couvert du sang des miens, et pourtant si pur, si lumineux... Ça me répugne ! Cracha-t-il.

Le Démon attrapa le visage de son prisonnier et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les déchirants de ses crocs. Un gémissement de douleur échappa à l'Ange. La langue en profita pour s'insinuer dans sa bouche, brutale et dominatrice.

L'envoyé de Satan mit fin à l'_**immonde **_baiser.

- Je veux te salir... Faire de toi ma catin.

- Ja... jamais !

- Nous verrons mon Ange, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de sa voix naturellement sadique.

Le mur sur lequel l'Ange était attaché bascula, se révélant être une table tandis que des feux s'allumaient aux quatre coins de la salle, l'éclairant d'une lumière rougeoyante.

- Qu'est ce...

La question de l'Ange mourut sur ses lèvres alors que le Démon l'embrassait encore.

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'être céleste examinait son opposé : une peau pâle comme la mort et pourtant incandescente, des cheveux ébènes et deux yeux rouges brillants de quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas identifier. Le Démon était beau... Tentant... Tout en lui illustrait le mot « démoniaque ».

Le messager des Enfers se pencha sur lui, plantant ses canines pointues dans son cou, s'abreuvant de son sang. L'Ange geint de douleur.

- Sasuke, souffla le Démon, je m'appelle Sasuke, retiens le prénom de ton maître... Naruto.

L'Ange sursauta, provoquant un rictus moqueur chez son bourreau.

- Allons mon Ange, ronronna-t-il en caressant la marque de ses crocs, tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Naruto pâlit. Sans s'en préoccuper, Sasuke monta sur la table, se glissant à quatre pattes entre les jambes de son jouet.

Il cajola un instant le corps sous lui avant de déchirer le pantalon de toile blanche que l'Ange portait : le dernier rempart entre lui et ce qu'il convoitait.

- Je vais faire de toi un Ange de luxure.

Le Démon se plia, frôlant du bout du nez le membre endormi de son supplicié.

L'Ange Naruto se raidit, entièrement, il se haïssait de réagir aux caresses du Démon mais sa fierté lui interdisait de supplier son ennemi, alors il priait Dieu.

- Oublie-le, gronda Sasuke, ton Dieu ne peut rien pour toi.

_Désespoir._

Sasuke cajola des lèvres le sexe tendu de Naruto avant de l'enfourner. Il suça un instant le gland de son jouet avant d'alterner va-et-viens profonds et coups de langue langoureux**,** s'amusant avec les nerfs de l'Ange qui gémitsous lui.

Naruto secouait la tête de droite à gauche, essayant en vain de se débattre : ce que le Démon lui faisait était mal... Si _**mal.**_Il gémit. Il avait chaud, il avait peur et malgré cela, malgré lui, son corps bougeait**, **répondant aux attouchements de son bourreau.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus...

Le Démon accéléra ses mouvement tandis qu'une chaleur étrange gagnait le bas de son corps.

Tout à sa fellation, Sasuke sourit, le goût de son Ange était diaboliquement divin. Il adorait sentir ses hanches se trémoussaient pour suivre ses lèvres. Les yeux perdus du blondinet l'excitaient, il aimait les voir se voiler, il savourait chacune des réactions de ce corps si pur qui pour la première fois goûtait aux plaisirs de la chair. Et tout ça grâce à lui ... Il débauchait un Ange et par Dieu, qu'il aimait ça !

Dans sa bouche, la hampe de sa victime se contracta.

Un éclair blanc déchira la vision de Naruto, son dos se cambra et exhala un cri semblable à un jappement tandis que liquide blanc et épais jaillissait de son sexe.

Sa voix rauque brisa le silence :

- Qu'est- ce que...

- Ça ?

Sasuke leva ses doigts souillés de la semence de l'Ange et reprit:

- C'est ton sperme, ton fluide reproducteur si tu préfères. Goûte.

Bien que perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il refusa d'obéir. Le Démon montra ses dents dans une parodie de sourire. Il aimait sa résistance : le briser n'en serait que plu jouissif.

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

Naruto secoua négativement la tête, incapable de parler.

- Bien, déclara le démon, je dois donc te forcer un peu.

Un sourire maléfique déforma ses traits alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Lentement, il porta sa main à ses lèvres puis il la nettoya, récoltant toute la semence. Il se pencha ensuite sur Naruto et força le passage de ses lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche pour qu'il goûte enfin sa propre saveur. Naruto se débattit mais le démon prolongea le baiser jusqu'à ce que le goût de son Ange ait disparu de sa langue.

- Tu aimes ? Questionna-t-il.

- N...hum... Non...

Tout en riant doucement, il se pencha de nouveau sur le cou doré de son prisonnier et y replanta ses crocs, aspirant le sang qui s'en écoulait.

- Menteur, gronda sa voix grave.

L'Ange voulut protester mais son bourreau ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion : la langue satanique s'enfonçait dans sa bouche pour une nouvelle bataille pendant qu'un main maligne s'emparait encore de son entrejambe, vite remplacée par la bouche chaude de son geôlier.

Il perdait la raison. Il ne devait pas et pourtant, il appréciait ce que le Démon lui infligeait.

Car,malgré les enseignements de ses précepteurs, les mises en garde et la morale, il était curieux, très curieux et surtout, désireux d'en avoir plus.

Était-il malade pour priser ce genre de torture ?

Durant toute son enfance, ses tuteurs lui avait inculqué que le sexe était une chose néfaste, sale, qu'elle noircissait l'âme, souillait le corps et troublait l'esprit.

Et c'était vrai, il se sentait perdu comme jamais. Son esprit bouillonnait, ses sens étaient en ébullition et son corps proche de la surchauffe. La tête lui tournait et il ne cessait de se répéter tel un mantra l'horreur de ce qu'il subissait.

Sasuke le remarqua. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur sa face : visiblement le mental de son jouet était aussi troublé que son corps et c'était de ce trouble que naissait la résistance de l'Ange. Pour l'avoir entièrement à sa merci, il devait calmer sa conscience torturée. Il soupira intérieurement : comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire de psychanalyser un Ange.

- Naruto, souffla-t-il doucement, laisse-toi aller, tu verras, tout ira mieux après, abandonne-toi à moi.

- Nn...non, je ne veux pas.

- Bien sûr que si, tu le veux. Ton corps me le hurle. Regarde comme tu trembles sous mes doigts.

Et pour prouver ses dires, Sasuke recommença ses caresses sur le membre de Naruto tandis que sa bouche torturait les tétons angéliques.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le séraphin gémit de plaisir.

- Tu vois comme c'est bon, susurra le démon, comme tu te sens bien.

Et c'était vrai ! Certes il était déconcerté et même si les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient entachées par la peur de l'inconnu, il ne se sentait ni souillé ni vil, il était divinement bien. Les voix de ses maîtres qui le sermonnaient encore il y a quelques minutes, s'étaient tues. Il était bien là. Doucement il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna …

Sasuke sourit, victorieux, enfin l'Ange abdiquait.

Naruto ne cessait plus de gémir sous les attentions du Démon, il sentait une vague ardente et dévorante parcourir son corps. Il courait vers l'inconnu et il aimait ça.

Plus que tout, il voulait continuer car il en était certain maintenant : le feu qui parcourait ses veines ne s'apaiserait que d'une seule façon. Et même s'il ignorait laquelle, elle impliquait forcément le Dé... Sasuke.

Ce dernier suivait avec amusement les pensées de son Ange, c'était.... attendrissant. Il secoua la tête, perturbé par cette simple idée : depuis quand les Démons majeurs, bras droits de Satan, s'attendrissaient-ils sur leurs victimes ? A plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Ange. Êtres qu'ils méprisaient par dessus tout !

Il devenait trop gentil. Aussi reprit-il les choses en main.

Embrassant Naruto plus violemment cette fois, il déchira sa lèvre inférieure. Le goût métallique du sang l'excita davantage. Relâchant la bouche profanée, il migra vers le Sud, s'arrêta sur les tétons qu'il tortura en alternance jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'érigent sous sa langue experte.

Naruto n'était que gémissement alors que la chaleur montait dans son corps, le rendant fou de...

_Désir. _

Sasuke sourit, content de lui, Naruto fondait sous ses doigts, se tendant pour plus. Continuant à jouer avec les deux perles de chair tout en descendant ses mains pour cajolerles hanches de son Ange qui se tortillait sous lui. Lassé, il reprit sa descente, parsemant le corps enchaîné de baisers et de suçons et s'arrêta au dessus du membre turgescent de Naruto qui cessa de respirer.

Par pur sadisme, il souffla sur la hampe vergetendue vers lui sans pour autant faire plus, l'effleurant juste de son haleine chaude.

L'Ange déglutit péniblement, ce que le Démon lui faisait était, selon les critères célestes, mal... Divinement mal...

Le souffle de son tortionnaire effleura de nouveau cette partie si sensible de son anatomie. Il gémit plaintivement quémandant la suite même s'il en ignorait la teneur. Mais rien ne vint.

Il grogna de frustration, tentant de faire comprendre son mécontentement.

- Dis moi ce que tu veux, murmura sensuellement Sasuke, supplie moi pour que j'exauce tes vœux.

- Jamais, je ne supplierai !

Il s'était juré de ne pas supplier, il ne ...

Exaspéré par les angéliques et sempiternelles hésitations, le Démon lécha le gland de Naruto qui se contracta brusquement en criant de plaisir.

- Encore ! Refais-le !

- Refaire quoi ? Demanda le Malin tout en revenant aux souffles sur le pénis de son jouet qui en pleurnicha, frustré, tout en s'agitant violemment, donnant de brusques coups de reins vers l'avant.

- Pitié ! Je t'en supplie ! Finit-il par sangloter.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent dans un rictus : son petit Ange était cuit à point, la dégustation allait pouvoir commencer.

- Non.

Naruto hoqueta de surprise alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui refusait-il ça ? Il le voulait ! Il en avait besoin !

- Je t'ai déjà sucé tout à l'heure et tu as déjà joui... Alors que moi non.

Le yeux bleus de l'envoyé divin s'ouvrirent plus grand encore tellement il était étonné. Le Démon voulait qu'il lui fasse la même chose !

Le chien de Lucifer reprit la parole :

- Je vais t'apprendre à sucer.

- Non ! Je ne ... aaAh !

Une lèche sur son sexe le fit taire. Sasuke remonta jusqu'aux lèvres rougies et si tentantes tandis que sa main cajolait la virilité de l'Ange.

- Tu veux plus ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur.

- Ou... Ouii !

- Alors suce-moi, ordonna-t-il froidement.

- D'a... huum... D'accord, souffla le blond tandis qu'une main taquine massait ses testicules.

Un éclair de satisfaction brilla dans les prunelles pourpres du suppôtde Satan.

- Je vais te détacher, déclara-t-il, tu vas être docile n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Bien, prononça Sasuke.

Sasuke libéra ses bras et ses jambes, puis laissa plus de mou à la laisse de son collier qui reliait l'Ange blond à la table. Seulesses ailes demeuraient entravées.

Tirant sur les liens, Sasuke obligea Naruto à descendre du meuble sur lequel il s'assit en écartant les jambes après avoir ôté le pantalon noir qu'il portait.

L'Ange déglutit péniblement, agenouillé ainsi devant son... Qu'était-il au juste pour lui ?... Son membre imposant se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.

Sasuke s'amusa un instant de l'angoisse de l'Ange... Effectivement, comme la plupart des Démons, il était bien membré.

- Vas-y doucement, recommanda-t-il.

L'Ange leva son visage vers lui, arborant un air de chien battu et le supplia de lui épargner cette humiliation.

- Tu n'y couperas pas, affirma-t-il en câlinant du pouce les lèvres douces et rosées puis il se pencha en avant déviant la caresse vers son cou, ses épaules et enfin ses ailes.

Naruto poussa un cri de pur plaisir.

Sasuke repassa ses doigts agiles dans les plumes blanches qui, il venait de le remarquer, devenaient peu à peu d'un noir le plus profond qui soit.

Il continuait de les flatter,fasciné, lorsqu'une langue douce et chaude passa sur son sexe vibrant, suivant avec langueur la veine qui parcourait son membre.

L'Ange leva alors vers lui un regard brûlant empli de...

_Luxure. _

Naruto eut un sourire diablement sexy avant d'enfourner son pénis sans la moindre hésitation.

L'envoyé de ombres rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un râle de félicité.

La langue câline jouait avec lui, l'entraînant vers les confins du plaisir.

Comment, Diable, un Ange, le représentant même de la pureté pouvait changer au point de devenir un être débordant de sensualité et cela en quelques caresses ? Était-il donc si simple de détourner de Dieu ses messagers ? Le Paradis était-il si ennuyeux ?

La cadence de la langue sur son membre s'accéléra encore l'entrainant vers l'extase. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, du moins pas maintenant.

Naruto releva la tête, inquiet. Pourquoi Sasuke l'arrêtait-il ?

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Demanda-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Le Démon faillit jouir : l'air désespéré et candide de son Ange, alors qu'il posait sa question, avait manqué de l'achever.

Plus excité que jamais, il ne répondit pas à la question. Il tira sur la chaîne qui emprisonnait Naruto l'obligeant à remonter sur la table et l'allongea avant de se plaquer contre lui.

Naruto gémit de plaisir. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait vibrer le sexe brûlant de son partenaire. C'était si bon...

Il cria alors que le membre de Sasuke frôlait son intimité.

Sasuke remarqua que la sensation plaisait énormément à son Ange, il réitéra le mouvement.

Naruto frissonna, les caresses étaient à la fois trop et pas assez, elles augmentaient son plaisir sans pour autant le satisfaire. Et c'était frustrant, délicieusement frustrant. Mais il en voulait plus et il savait maintenant comment éteindre le feu qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Après tout, ce qu'ils faisaient était trop bon pour être Mal. Alors pourquoi résister ?

Sasuke s'attaqua à ses tétons l'empêchant de réfléchir plus. Il les malmena de ses dents tandis qu'il accentuait encore les mouvement de son bassin contre l'intimité de Naruto.

Le Corps de l'Ange se cambra et il planta ses ongles dans les larges épaules de son amant puis les yeux clos, image même de la sensualité et de l'abandon, il souffla :

- Prends-moi, je suis à toi.

Sasuke se figea, surpris, comment pouvait-il dire une telle phrase et paraître toujours aussi innocent ?

Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa Sasuke de ses orbes brûlantes de désir. Toujours aussi lentement, il pritappuisur ses coudes et se redressa,murmurant à l'oreille de son tortionnaire :

- S'il te plaît.

La raison du Démon mit les voiles tout comme sa patience, ne restait en lui que le désir de posséder cet être de lumière.

- Tu le regretteras, prit-il néanmoins le temps de déclarer, tôt ou tard.

Sans plus attendre, il écarta les cuisses de son Ange et le fit sien d'un seul coup de rein puissant puis resta immobile en lui, savourant la chaleur de son étreinte et son étroitesse en poussant un grognement étouffé.

Naruto hurla de douleur, il avait l'impression d'être crucifié, écartelé par le sexe du Démon.

Ce dernier toujours immobile contemplait avec fascination les larmes angéliques, visiblement, il souffrait, mais c'était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamaisdû l'allumer avec ses « je suis à toi »...

Jugeant qu'il avait assez attendu, Sasuke donna un grand coup de de bassin, déchirantplus encore l'intimité de Naruto dont les larmes redoublèrent.

Il les sentait ruisseler sur son visage comme le sang qui s'écoulaitde son intimité poissant ses cuisses.

Aussi brusquement qu'il était entré, le Démon se retira de son corps et malgré la douleur qui persistait, il se sentit vide.

Sasuke remonta vers le visage du blond, léchant les perles salées qui s'échappaient de l'océan de ses yeux.

Puis il redescendit entre ses jambes et les nettoya de sa langue**,** passant et repassant sur l'intimité bafouée, arrachant des hoquets de plaisir à Naruto. Sans hésitation, il l'introduit dans l'antre chaud, le taquinant tendrement pour se faire pardonner sa violence.

Naruto secouait la tête, perdu dans une myriade de sensations que Sasuke provoquait à tel point que le premier doigt s'enfonçant dans son intimitépassa inaperçu. Le deuxième lui fit froncer les sourcils : son amant les bougeait**, **alternant va-et-vient et mouvement de ciseaux et le rendu était étrange. Un dernier doigt entra et la douleur revint, moins vive, moins intense mais elle était là, gênante.

Sasuke retirait et renfonçait ses doigts dans le corps doux de son Ange, changeant d'angle à chaque fois cherchant ce point qui ferait...

- Aaah ! Encore !

Hurler son blond. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, il s'appliqua à frôler sa prostate tandis que Naruto s'arquait en criant. Ses mains griffaient la table et ses ailes s'agitaient dans son dos**,** essayant de s'ouvrir.

Miséricordieux, le chien de Satan posa sa main libre sur les chaînes, une aura rouge s'en éleva alorsque le lien fondait libérant les ailes plus noires que blanches.

Le messager divin poussa un soupirde soulagement qui se transforma bien vite en grondement de frustration. Pourquoi cet idiot de Démon ôtait-il ses doigts ?

- Chut, cesse de râler, ordonna ce dernier avant de l'embrasser.

Sasuke s'étendit sur son Ange, leurs corps s'emboitant à merveille et continuèrent de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Inconsciemment l'Ange blond écarta les cuisses plaçant le brun à l'entrée de son corps. Celui-ci suçota un instant l'oreille qui le tentait tant avant de souffler :

- Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il pénétra de nouveau l'antre chaud.

Naruto arqua les reins, ses ailes maintenant entièrement noires se déployèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il criait à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Encouragé par les gémissements angéliques, Sasuke se mit en mouvement, allant et venant lentement dans l'antre étroit, savourant la pression des muscles sur son membre.

Naruto haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle en vain. Les mouvements du sexe en lui l'entraînait irrémédiablement mais lentement dans l'inconnu. Trop lentement. Il sentait l'aboutissement de leur acte tout proche mais les va-et-vient mesurés du Démon le privaientde ce qu'il désirait. Comme si en refusant d'accélérer le rythme, Sasuke lui refusait ce qu'il désirait. Et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Aussi se résolut-il de remédier à la situation.

Agrippant les épaules de son amant et s'aidant de ses puissantes ailes, il inversa leur position. Chevauchant son Démon, il s'empala sur lui de plus en plus vite et fort**,** le projetant au fond son corps.

Alors celle-là Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu venir !

Feignant l'indifférence, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, il admira son petit Ange en train de se donner du plaisir avec son corps. Il le laissa faire et savoura la vision qu'il lui offrait : ses yeux bleus luisants de plaisir, ses mèches blondes plaquées sur son front par sa sueur, son corps allant et venant sur lui et ses ailes sombres tendues dans son dos.

Une brusque montée de désir lui cravacha les riens, refermant ses mains sur les hanches douces de Naruto, il reprit le contrôle de leur ébat, lui imposant un rythme soutenu et saccadé qui les fit tous deux crier de plaisir.

Reprenant leur position initiale, Sasuke se fit un devoir d'envoyer son Ange au Paradis. Il le pilonna, frappant encore et encore sa prostate jusqu'à ce que dans un cri étranglé, Naruto jouisse entre leur ventre. Les muscles du blond se resserrèrent sur son sexe**, **l'expédiant à son tour au septième ciel.

Sasuke se retira lentement, regarda avec satisfaction sa semence glisser sur les cuisses bronzées de l'Ange puis il se leva, se rhabilla. Naruto eut beau gémir, l'appeler, tendre la main vers lui, le Démon sortit, ignorant son désespoir.

De nouveau seul dans le noir, Naruto éclata en sanglots.

_Désillusion totale._

Il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit aux Enfers, aussi Naruto avait perdu tous ses repères. Il ruminait son désespoir et l'horreur de sa condition : il était Déchu.

Le péché de chair était puni de la peine capitale ce qui pour les être**s** de lumière revenait à être expulsé**s** du Paradis. Les portes des cieux lui étaient définitivement fermées. Et au cas où il aurait voulu l'oublier, la noirceur de ses ailes était là.

On le changea de cellule. Il vivait maintenant prisonnier dans une cage dorée aux allures de chambre dans les tons rouge**s** et noir**s**.

Et le temps s'écoula...

La solitude et l'ennui le rendait fou.

Pour pallier au second, on lui apporta des livres. Des tonnes de livres traitant de sujets plus répugnants les uns que les autres : sexe, torture, hiérarchie infernale, meurtres, Histoire de Enfers. Autant de thèmes qui lui donnaient la nausée.

Ces maudits démons se moquaient de lui : à ce rythme-là, il allait perdre la raison.

Le temps poursuivit sa course inlassablement. Et plus il défilait plus Naruto se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur... Les Déchus étaient soumis aux lois de la chair. Son corps brûlait de sentir à nouveau les caresses de Sasuke, il se languissait de sa voix rauque et chaude, de son odeur, de son goût.

Il était devenu dépendant, enchaîné corps et âme à son maître et ce pour l'éternité. Sa punition : la damnation éternelle mais au combien jouissivedans son cas.

Cependant son bourreau ne venait pas. Et lui**, **pauvre être abandonné**, **se morfondait.

Mais plus que tout, il désirait voir Sasuke**,** respirerle même air que lui. Alors il s'instruisit, lisant tous les livres parlant de sexualité car si son maître ne venait pas c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Donc la prochaine fois, il lui ferait aimer sans quoi, il allait sombrer dans la folie.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le grincement des gonds le tira de sa lecture. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine : Sasuke était ... Ce n'était pas Sasuke.

La déception remplaça la joie.

Un démon à la peau pâle et aux yeux de serpent entourés d'un immonde maquillage violet se tenait devant lui.

- Ainsi donc, claironna-t-il, c'était cela que ce cher Sasuke cachait ?

Le suppôt de Satan s'approcha de lui tout en continuant de déblatérer.

- Je vois qu'il s'est bien amusé avec toi, tes ailes sont les plus magnifiques qui m'est été données de voir.

L'Ange se redressa faisant face à cet être hideux qui le dégoûtait tant :

- Quand bien même, cela ne n'empêchera pas de vous tuer !

Son vis à vis éclata d'un rire dément et dit :

- Tu entends ça Sasuke ? Tu l'as mal dressé.

Naruto sursauta et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui prit la parole :

- Je ne crois pas, assura-t-il.

Il s'avança, un air serein et assuré sur le visage jusqu'à être à quelques pas de l'autre démon.

- Orochimaru ?

- Oui...

- Il n'appartient qu'à moi.

Et sur ces mots, les cris perçants d'un milliers d'oiseaux emplirent la chambre et Naruto vit le bras de son amant se couvrir d'éclairs noirs et crépitants puis s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de l'autre.

La foudre parcourut le corps d'Orochimaru, le réduisant en un tas de cendres fumantes.

Naruto regardait son Démon, perplexe et comme en réponse à sa question muette, il s'avança, glissa son nez dans son cou**,** inspirant son parfum avant de murmurer doucement :

- Tu es mien.

Naruto rit tendrement. Ce côté possessif était mignon mais surtout il était heureux : Sasuke était venu !

Le son clair et pur fit bondir le cœur de ce dernier, le laissant interdit. Il ne pouvait pas aimer ! C'était contre nature, contre sa nature ! Il ne...

Naruto souriait doucement tout en le scrutant**, **lisant en lui comme un livre ouvert**,** le panel de nouvelles émotions qui traversaient son cœur.

L'être qui l'avait dominé plus tôt semblait perdu et fragile. Un air qu'il avait lui même arboré lors de sa première expérience sexuelle. L'idée que leur rôle soit inversé l'amusa.

Sasuke lui avait appris en très peu de temps à être taquin et joueur, choses qu'un Ange n'était pas. Il l'avait changé, laissant son empreinte dans son corps tout comme dans son esprit. Maintenant, il souhaitait faire de même pour lui.

Lentement du bout du pouce, il essuya les larmes de sang de Sasuke puis déclara d'une voix tendre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons l'éternité... Je t'apprendrai.

_Espoir..._

_**Fin**_

Et oui je suis en vie XD !! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?? SVP


End file.
